


Hurry home

by mia_123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nobody is pregnant, Omega Stiles Stilinski, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_123/pseuds/mia_123
Summary: Stiles and Derek are mated, and Derek takes care of stiles during his heat!





	Hurry home

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine! As usual I'm always open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism: )

Derek's driving like a mad man down his block trying to get to his mate. Stiles heats have been a little irregular in the last year due to his birth control medication, and his body is still getting used to the changes. He got the call from stiles that his heat had started while Derek was on his way to a business meeting .he had Erica his coworker and best friend cover for him and got out of the office and to his car in no time. 

He did the 20-minute drive in 10(breaking a few traffic laws), but he was finally home to take care of his mate. When Derek stepped through the front door, he could smell the sweet smell of stiles slick all around him and could hear moans coming from their bedroom upstairs. Derek undressed as he climbed the flight of stairs and the smell of sweet vanilla and fresh pine cones and a hint of lavender. 

The moans also grew louder by the time he made it to their bedroom he was practically naked(except for his boxers), and the smell had become even more intense. When he opened the door, he damn near came at the sight of stiles on his back with a knotting dildo in his ass that was the same size as dereks dick(about 8 and a half inches)but not as thick. As soon as he stepped in the room, stiles opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with his mate.

"Alpha ...please," stiles said with a ragged breath

"I'm here baby ..I'm right here" Derek moved and climbed on the bed next to his beautiful and sexy, horny,heat-filled omega.

"touch me please alpha I need it .."

"Okay, sweetie I got you"Derek leaned forward and kissed stiles on the mouth and skated his hand across stiles stomach, and he barely had his hand wrapped around stiles weeping dick before the omega came all over dereks side and on his stomach.

"Oh, baby, you were worked up, huh?"Derek said with a light chuckle

"I'm sorry alpha I tried to wait for you, but it hurt..I'm sorry..I'm sorry" stiles mumbled.  
Derek could see the arousal and dark heat behind his mates eyes, could see the want and need that stiles so desperately was craving.

"No baby it's okay you're fine you can come whenever you want" While he and stiles did like to experience orgasm denial with each other and it was one of their favorite kinks they both agreed it wouldn't be something they did during stiles heats and dereks ruts.

"Are you ready for me, or do you need a second to recover?" Derek said as he rubbed stiles head.

"I'm ready now, can you fuck me like this? I used a lot of energy that was my 5th orgasm today" Stiles said with slight humor his voice but his arousal still heavily detectable.

"sure thing lift your legs for me," Derek crawled between his omegas legs as stiles did as his alpha asked.

"if you feel sensitive at all tell me," Derek said making sure to use his alpha tone

"yes alpha"Stiles groaned as Derek pushed his dick into his tight leaking hole.

They both enjoyed rough sex, but they always started slow. Derek pulls out of his omegas wet, tight heat before pushing back in at a slowly agonizing pace and stiles were loving every moment of it.

"I bet you like that, huh? My big dick in you..fucking you ...I'm gonna fill you up with my cum and watch you swell with my babies".They discovered pretty early on that they both had a breeding kink even though they both knew that neither of them was ready for kids at the moment.

"Yes, alpha fill me with your pups ...please... I need it ...knot me please" stiles were rambling, and Derek knew that meant his heat was progressing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you full of my pups"Derek's hips started moving at an increasing pace, and all you could hear was the sound of skin and the smell of them together.

"oh fuck der im co-"stiles didn't even finish his sentence before he was coming untouched all over himself.His vision going blurry and his hearing going out as he rides out his orgasm.  
derek fucks him through it and tried to speed his thrust because he know how uncomfortable sex for stiles can be after he comes even during his heat.

"That was so fucking hot babe..my omega coming all over yourself ...didn't even need a hand just came untouched all over that beautiful body"Derek was now also rambling and set an almost brutal pace. The last few thrusts are bumping stiles up the bed a little from the force. Derek came with a howl and eyes bleeding red and in response, stiles a bright yellow. Derek felt his knot expand as his orgasm subsided.

Stiles groaned at the fullness of having his alphas knot against his prostate.

"God der that was so fucking good..Thank you alpha"

"Anytime omega..anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is terrible, and I promise I'm working on it lol thank you so much for reading and let me know if I’ve missed any crucial tags
> 
> Ps: should I do a fic with them experiencing Dereks rut? Let me know


End file.
